dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Mal
English Etymology From . Noun # Illness, affliction. #: a grand '''mal' seizure'' # (the longboard type of surfboard). Derived terms * grand mal See also * malicious * Mal Anagrams * * lam, Lam. * MLA, M.L.A. ---- Albanian Etymology A substratum word, akin to Romanian . Pronunciation * Noun # mount # mountain Declension ---- Dutch Pronunciation * * , Noun # A device to help drawing shapes, a mold # A device to help shaping objects in plaster or plastics etc. Adjective # funny, crazy, lacking common sense Usage notes The adjective always refers to an aspect of a thing or person. It is the adjective form of the noun . Derived terms * mallerd ---- French Etymology From , from , derived from . Near cognates include Spanish and Italian . Pronunciation * * Noun # trouble, difficulty #: J'ai du '''mal' à m'imaginer celà.'' (“I have trouble imagining that.”) # pain #: J'ai '''mal' à la tête.'' (“I have a headache.” Literally, “I have pain at the head.”) # evil Derived terms * mal de l'air * mal de mer * mal du pays Adverb # badly #: C'est '''mal' fait.'' (“It's done badly.”) Adjective # bad #: bon an, '''mal' an'' #: bon gré, '''mal' gré'' #: Il est '''mal' de'' infinitive #: C'est '''mal' de'' infinitive Synonyms * mauvais * méchant * vilain * laid * merdique See also * pas mal * malade * maladie * malaise * mal-aimé * maladroit * malheur * malfaisant Anagrams * * AML ---- German Adverb mal # times #: sechs '''mal' sieben ist zweiundvierzig'' #:: six times seven is forty-two — 6 × 7 = 42 Category:German adverbs ---- Icelandic Pronunciation * *: Etymology 1 From . Noun # purr Declension Etymology 2 See . Noun # ---- Interlingua Etymology From Adjective # bad # evil Adverb # badly, poorly # wrongfully, mis- Noun # bad, badness, something bad # evil # illness # pain, ache ---- Italian Noun # ---- Kurdish Noun # home, house ---- Norwegian Noun # template ---- Old French Etymology . Adverb # evilly # badly; poorly Noun # evil # pain, suffering Descendants * French: (adverb and noun) ---- Old Portuguese Adverb # badly ---- Portuguese Pronunciation * Adverb # badly (faulty; not functional) # erroneously, wrongly # hardly Related terms * mau Conjunction # hardly Noun # evil # sickness ---- Romanian Etymology From * or * (attested in 'Dacia Maluensis') (< ). Has an Albanian cognate, . Noun # shore Category:Romanian substratum words ---- Serbo-Croatian Etymology From , from . Pronunciation * Adjective # small Declension Related terms * ---- Spanish Pronunciation * Etymology From , derived from . Adjective # bad; evil Usage notes The adjective form is only used before a singular masculin noun. In other positions, is used instead. Adverb # badly; poorly Noun * # evil; harm; a bad thing or situation #: de '''mal' en peor'' — “from bad to worse” ---- Swedish Pronunciation * * Noun # moth # wels catfish (Silurus glanis) Declension See also * fjäril * larv Verb # # Related terms * malström ---- Turkish Etymology From . Noun # assets # stupid person # prostitute ca:mal de:mal et:mal el:mal es:mal eo:mal fr:mal ko:mal hy:mal hr:mal io:mal id:mal is:mal he:mal ku:mal lt:mal li:mal hu:mal nl:mal ja:mal no:mal nds:mal pl:mal pt:mal ro:mal ru:mal sq:mal fi:mal sv:mal ta:mal tr:mal vi:mal vo:mal